Heart made of Ice
by Gwen J Starr
Summary: This is a Frozen and Supernatural crossover. Sam is Elsa and Dean is Anna. Sam hit's Dean with his Ice powers and Dean has to go through hell to get through it. Sam doesn't want to hurt his brother or any more loved ones so he shuts himself off from the world but what happens when people find out about his powers? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm new to this site, well at least posting on it. I have read so many brilliant fan-fics on here! And one of them inspired me to write this one. I only have a bit done but this is it so far. I have made this so it's a mix between Supernatural and Frozen. I personally am not a fan of the frozen movie because I used to be forced to watch it three times a day for half a year so ya I have a good reason for not liking it. And I thought what would happen if I mix these two and made the movie seem better than it actually is. So Here it is. And I have no idea when the next part will be up but hopefully within the next month. I will hopefully get more out by Thanksgiving. Anyway enjoy! And I tried my hardest to make the characters seem as much as they would be in the show/movie, so if the seem to be OOC then I'm sorry.**

 **(Disclaimer: I am just doing this for fun. I am not receiving any profit off of this and I don't own anything but the idea of mixing them.)**

This weekend I was watching Frozen and a thought came to my mind that I'm pretty sure that someone else has had but I haven't read of anything with this as it is. What if the supernatural crew was Frozen characters. Sam would be Elsa, Dean would be Anna, Gabriel would be Hans, and Castiel would be Kristoff just no reindeer. There would be Olaf, who would be Garth. Mary and John would be the King and Queen, Bobby would be the Papa troll.. And the Duke of Weselton would be someone, not sure yet, and the shopkeeper would be Crowley. Those are the major people I can think of for this if anymore need to be added in then I'm sure that you will know.

I own nothing, not even sure if I'll own the idea. :P I will be cutting out the singing parts because the Sam and Dean aren't going to be singing in this. And it's going to be amazing! Enjoy.

...

"Sam, wake up. Wake up, wake up!" Dean was jumping on his brother in their sleeping chambers.

"No Dean, go back to sleep." He complained. He felt his brother collapse on him, it didn't hurt in anyway it just knocked some of the air out of his lungs. He spoke in a dramatic tone.

"I just can't. I had way too much pie before bed, so we have to play!" Sam smiled to himself.

"Go play by yourself." He replied as he shoved his brother to the floor having a thunk come from the bottom of his bed.

Dean started to pout for being pushed off but then he got an idea and climbed on his brother again. "Do you want to build a snow fort?" Sam smiled and opened his eyes.

They climbed off the bed and headed to the ballroom. Sam's brother full of excitement as they raced there. Sam opened the door slightly and once he and his brother were through it he closed it so it was private. "Are you ready?" Sam asked.

With excitement in his eyes he nodded his head. Sam started to swirl his hands around each other and grew from them was a snow ball. Throwing it up in the air, once up high enough it broke apart as if it was a firework and snow fell from it all around the room. Dean jumped for joy as the snowflakes fell down to land everywhere. The snow wasn't cold, it was nice and cool to the touch, just not cold enough to make either child cold, not that Sam could feel it anyway. Sam stomped the ground and ice spread across the floor starting at his foot. "Cool!" Dean laughed.

They played for an hour making snow forts, having a snowball fight that Sam let dean win at first then Sam conjured up at least twenty snow balls and throw them all at once at Dean making him lose immediately. They both started to laugh because Dean got snow everywhere, in his hair, down his shirt, even in his shoes. Collapsing on the ground they both looked up at the ceiling and watched the snow fall. Dean laughed and started to make a snow angel.

After Sam joined in on the snow angels, Dean got up and and shook the snow only to contract more when he jumped around. Sam got up and started laughing in joy as Dean was jumping up and down. As Dean was jumping Sam started to make piles of snow formed under every landing Dean has, this kept up as they Dean circled around Sam, each jump made a taller pile of snow making Dean go higher and higher.

Sam turned and started to slip, Dean took one more leap and Sam felt a spark of power leave his hand. Sam fell and saw the spark hit Dean's left shoulder, leaving a handprint in the area it struck. Dean became unconscious from that and rolled down the tall pile of snow.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he got up and ran to his brother. He took him in his arms and told him he was going to be alright. He screamed for his mother and father. As he held his brother ice was forming from where they sat and sealed everything in a thin layer of ice making everything colder as Sam got more scared. His parents must have heard his cry because they were trying to shove the door open, after a minute of trying it burst open revealing his parents.

There mother ran to the two boys and she took Dean in her arms. "John, he's ice cold." She tried to warm him up but failed. "And he's barely breathing." John didn't know what to do. He then remembered that there was trolls just outside of the village. "I know what to do. Mary grab both boys and go to the stables, ask the stable boy to saddle up two horses." Mary nodded and grabbed Sam's hand. With Dean still in her arms she ran to the stables leaving John to go to the library to find a map that they got a while ago from the trolls. He searched the library and finally finding it wedged in a his journal that he hasn't touched in years. Running to the stables and leaving to find the trolls.

As they rode, John's horse that Sam was riding left a trail of frost on the ground. As they got further and further into the forest they came across a trail and followed. A small boy was trying to make his way out of the forest when he was crossed with the royal family. "Ice?" The small boy followed them without them knowing and finally came across the land that was the trolls, but he didn't know that there were trolls here in Arendelle. He waited for the king and queen to make a move but they just pleaded a bunch of rocks that didn't seem to be much. But just as he was about to turn around the rocks moved and rolled towards the king. "Trolls?"

Just then the rock that he was leaning on rolled and got up shushing him. He was to shocked for words. "Aw, what a cutie. I'm going to keep you! My name is Anna, what's yours?"

He finally found his voice and gave a slight smile. "Castiel." Then the papa troll started to speak and they hushed and listened.

The papa troll Anna spoke of motioned Mary to let him see Dean. "What happened here John?" He asked as he examined the handprint that was imbedded in Dean's skin.

"I don't know Bobby, we were sleeping and the kids were playing." He spoke.

"God damn it John! Don't you ever watch your kids ya damned idjit!" He spat at the king as if he was his father. He showed little respect for the king. He then felt something dark. " There is Dark magic at play here. How had Sam received his powers? Born with them or cursed?"

John looked to Mary, both with troubled looks on their faces. "Cursed, we saw a yellow eyed man over Sam's crib when he was a baby. Not sure what he did but after the yellow eyed man disappeared Sam shot ice out of his hand at the ceiling."

Bobby eyes grew wide. "That yellow eyed man is named Azazel. He is a demon and he is very evil. He must have given Sam a drop of his blood to transfer some of his own powers to the boy. But the question is why? Why haven't you told this to me before?"

Mary spoke up. "I'm sorry Bobby, we didn't know what to do so we kept it a secret from everyone."

"John, is there ever a time where you can be a good father without fucking up your kids?!" Bobby yelled. Sam giggled which Bobby turned to glare at him. "Is there something funny kid?"

Sam stopped giggling and a smiled played at his lips. "Only that a man as short as yourself is yelling at my father who is three times your height." John let out a hearty laugh.

"Shut up ya idjit." He commanded to the king. "Man your kids need to be better behaved, don't you watch them ever! How did this even happen tonight, where were you guys when this happened?"

John turned serious again. "Me and Mary put the kids to bed and then we heard them, or at least Sam scream for us. Then we found Dean like this and Sam holding him basically having a panic attack." He replied getting irritated. "Do you know how to fix him?"

Bobby nodded but had a sad look painted on his face. "Yes but it's not one that I wouldn't even cast on my enemy." John gave him a confused look, he had no idea what the troll meant by that.

"What do you mean, how severe is it?"

"Very, you are lucky that it hit his shoulder instead of his heart. If it would have hit his heart it would be more complicated. In order to have Dean be saved I would need to melt it out of him. He will be missing for four months and would be completely changed. He would need to be held in hell for four months to melt it. Now every month in out time would be ten years in Hell, so he will be there for what it feels like forty years. I wouldn't know what they would do to him there but I do know that is what must be done. There is no other way to melt the ice and if he is left alone he will die within a day or so." John was not going to have his son go to hell, especially the normal one. Mary didn't want that for either of her children.

"N-No. There-"

Bobby cut him off. "There is no other way. I'm sorry John."

John looked over to Mary to ask if this is the right thing, she replied with a slow head nod. Sam was still confused at what was happening. "Mom, what's going on?"

Mary looked at her son and gave a weak smile, "Your brother is going away for a while."

Sam looked down at the ground and asked very softly. "Is it my fault?"

Mary looked at John who didn't know how to reply. Finally Mary found the right words to say to Sam, her voice cracking as she spoke. "Yes honey. It is your fault, but we know you didn't mean to hurt your brother. He's staying with the trolls so he can get better." Sam's face grew a big smile that about made his mother's tears fall. Bobby went over to Mary and took Dean out of her arms.

"Return in half a year. That gives him enough time to situate himself and know that the forty years are done." Mary nodded and grabbed Sam to leave back to the castle.

They did as they thought was right. They closed the gates so no one could get in except those that needed to, they reduced the staff, and tried to have Sam control his powers better. But everyday Sam got more and more Sad because he knew that it was him that made Dean suffer through so much pain, made him go away and be around creatures that he had never known of. With the more unstable Sam got, the more his powers grew. When ever he touched anything he made ice spread everywhere.

Sam wasn't the only one getting worse with Dean gone. John and Mary were filled with worry and regret for not keeping Dean with them. They were fighting constantly and barely able to stay in the same room without arguing. The staff tip-toed around them trying not to set them off. Sam kept himself locked in his room not allowing anyone to enter. He didn't eat much or talk to anyway.

Half a year later the whole family got the horses and went to the woods. As they rode Sam wondered if he and his brother were going to be as close as before. They all kept quiet as they rode, finally making it to the Middle of the forest where the trolls housed themselves.

Finally they got there and there was two boys playing around. A blonde and a boy that looked like Dean but older. "Dean?" Mary asked.

"Mom? Is that you?!" Dean looked at her with a surprised expression. Bobby came out and saw the royal family.

"Yes Dean, it's us." Dean looked confused.

"How, I was gone for a long ass time?" Dean questioned.

Bobby interjected "Because in Hell time seems longer than here. Here you were gone for four months but there it was forty years. While you were in hell your body grew a few years in age, faster than normal human speed, so it looks as if you are a few years above your brother." Turning from Dean and looking at Sam. "Sam how old are you?"

"Eight." Sam said. Dean looked older and more harsh than a few months ago.

"So that would make you ten Dean."

John gave a grunt in disbelief. "Wow. That's fast." Bobby nodded.

"So...that makes me the older brother right?" Dean concurred.

"Yes, you are now older but your brother is still heir to the throne because he was first born." Dean waved his hand.

"He can have that, I don't want it. I just want to stay here with Cas." He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders that was located right next to him.

John didn't know the boy. "And who is this Cas?"

Dean patted the boy's shoulder. "This is Cas dad."

Bobby sighed. "Castiel came to us and one of our kind adopted him so he lives here. His name is Castiel, he was here basically the same day that Dean was brought to us. He has gone out and collected ice and sold it so that he could pay for food and clothes for himself and Dean. He has taken care of Dean since he first got here and hasn't left Dean's side. The day that Dean woke up Castiel was sleeping next to him and Dean knew him immediately. Dean woke up a week and a half before he was supposed to. Castiel was out for the remaining week and a half that Dean was supposed to be in hell. Dean kept saying that it was because he took his place but I have no Idea on how that worked. So I just let them be. Dean keeps blabbing on that he got pulled out by an angel."

Cas's eyes lit up with fear. "Wait you never told me that!"

Dean let go of Cas and said "Ya, it was by a man that looked like you but a lot older."

Cas bit his lip nervously and spoke to the king. "I am sorry your majesty but I need to borrow your son for a moment." He then pulled Dean away from the confused bunch.

"Did anyone get any of that?" John asked. No one answered they all just waited for the two to come back.

Dean followed as the boy yanked on his arm to follow, once far enough from the group he spoke. "Why haven't you told me that you remember who pul-, uh I mean, how you came out of hell?"

"Because I never thought that it was a big deal."

"Well it does! I'm in so much trouble!" Cas stated.

"Wait, why would you be in trouble?" Dean questioned.

Cas sighed. "Because it was I who gripped you tightly and raised you from perdition. I am the angel that saved you. I had to take your place for the remaining time." Dean didn't know what to say. Cas thought that he erased Dean's mind from that piece but he was wrong.

"What you mean to tell me that you're an angel?" Dean laughed. "Pfft. Ya, right!"

Castiel was a little hurt at Dean for his behavior to the news. "I am an angel of the lord. I can't prove it because of certain reasons but I really am one. Just no one must know but you."

"Alright, I won't tell anyone that you're an _angel_." Dean mocked.

"Thank you." Cas said and they returned to the group.

Bobby was first to speak. "Are you boys done keeping secrets now?" Dean nodded and Cas kept silent. "Anyway. Dean you must go home with your family."

Dean didn't move. "No."

John looked a bit annoyed with this all. "Dean, let's go." Dean shook his head and moved closer to Cas.

"No, I'm staying here with Cas. He has shown me more of a family than you have." Dean spat.

"Dean, you better get your ass on that horse and ride your jolly way to the castle or so help me I'll-" John was more than irritated, he was angry.

"You'll what? Put me through hell? Sorry old man, have already been there." Dean sighed.

"Let's go NOW."

"Up your's old man! I make my own rules!" Sam was trying really hard not to laugh because a ten year old saying half the stuff Dean did was not normal. "And my rule is that I stay where Cas stays."

Bobby interjected this time. "Dean, once you leave the forest you won't remember any of us, not even Castiel." Dean looked at the troll with disbelief.

"Than I _really_ don't go." Dean stated.

Cas felt touched that Dean wanted to stay with him so much but he had to go with his family. Cas was about to say something but John interrupted him. "Kid, we're leaving...now." And he grabbed Dean's arm and started to drag him towards the horse. Dean started to panick and scratched at his father's hand, leaving deep cuts in it from his nails. His father still didn't let go and dragged him along, leaving the boy to scream and freak out.

"No! Alistar, you can't do this not anymore! I'm free, leave me alone! Let me GO!" And he grabbed John's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. The impact with the ground knocked the air out of the king's lungs. As he caught his breath Dean kicking him. Leaving him to lay on the ground trying to figure out what just happened, Dean ran off leaving Cas to go after him.

"What the- What just happened?" John questioned.

Bobby once again sighed. "The kid is still touchy, he needs to have his space and time to still remember that he's not in Hell anymore."

"And who the fuck is Alistar?" He asked.

"He's the demon that tortured Dean. He was mentioning him a few times after he awoke." Bobby stated, sighing he then continued, "Jon, you must be careful with how you treat the boy. For the past few months he has been through more than you and your family put together. He will be touchy and he will not trust any for anything, and there are certain things that will trigger the freak out moments. So be careful with what you do to the poor boy, he's been through hell, literally. But you should also teach him some damn manners! That boy has no boundaries!" Bobby complained.

Dean returned as Bobby stated about his manners. "Hey, I think I'm perfectly fine the way I am. I've seen dad say and do worse shit."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at John but John wasn't paying attention, he was trying to think of a way to get Dean out of here. He was about to speak but noticed that the two boys were gone once again. "Where is Dean and that other boy?"

"You mean Castiel? I'm not sure."

One of the trolls interjected. "They went off to talk for a moment. They'll be back soon, this is normal for them." The other trolls nodded in agreement.

While waiting for the boys to return John and Bobby got caught up in how life was going.

 **A/N (2): So do you like it so far? I don't think it's the best I could do but at least it's a bit better than I hoped. I love review of any kind, if it's to put down that I made a mistake or if it's to be nice/insult the story I don't care. So please rate and review! I will see you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel ran after Dean trying to catch up with the boy. "Dean!" He yelled after him, he didn't even slow down. Running as fast as he could he finally got a grasp on Dean's arm and yanked him, making him turn around and face him.

Before Castiel could do anything Dean wrapped his arms around the small boy and nuzzled his face into Cas's collar bone and whispered "How do I stop it? How can I make this go away as if I was never there?"

Cas put his arm around Dean, trying to comfort him. "You can't. I-I'm sorry Dean." Dean lifted his head to look at Cas.

"But you said that you're an angel, can't do something, don't you have some sort of angel mojo?"

Cas shook his head. "In this universe I don't have powers, I'm a mortal here. Back at home I have powers and I could wipe your memory, heal any wounds, fly any-"

"Wait, fly?!" Dean cut in.

"Ya, that is what most angels do to get around in my universe." He answered confused, as if it was to most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well if you have no powers than how do you get back to your universe?" Dean asked forgetting that he just flipped his father over his shoulder only moments ago.

"I don't really know, maybe my father will help with that later on. But for now I have a mission and that's for you to go back with your family to Arendelle and live your life.

"No, I want to stay here with you. Please I don't need anything else as long as I have you." Dean stopped hugging Castiel and cupped his face in his hands holding Cas's face as if it was the most fragile thing in the whole world. "These past few weeks I have been the happiest ever. You're my angel and I can't let you go, I need you to watch over me and make sure that I don't lose it and freak out like I did with my father. Please Castiel, I need you."

Castiel shook his head. He didn't want Dean to go either but he had to, the future depended on it. "No you need to. You won't even remember me anyway so it'll be like I wasn't ever even in your life."

Dean's face went red with anger. "No, I'm not leaving and that's final! I'm staying here even if you don't want me to. I don't care what my father says, Sam doesn't need me anyway, he has mom and dad."

Cas was getting irritated as well. Dean was acting like a two year old and was being irresponsible. "Dean, if you don't leave with your father, then I will make sure that you will never see me again." Looking at Dean with a serious look, he continued. "And I will make of that." His head hung as Castiel looked at him, Dean gave a slight nod.

"Fine, but I don't want to forget you. Please." It looked as if he was a puppy that just got scold.

Thinking for a moment he then grabbed a necklace from his neck and held it out for Dean to take. Not knowing what it is he grabbed it and looked it over. On a thin rope was a container that held a white glowing smoke type gas. "It's really important so please don't lose it or break it. It's all I have and I need it for going back home." Castiel informed Dean.

Still looking it over and being hypnotized by it's beauty he asked "What is it?"

"It's my grace, it's what gives me the ability to fly and to have my powers. It's what makes me an angel and not mortal."

Dean looked up at Castiel with shock and guilt. "No I can't have this, you need it and if I lose it than you can't go back to your universe."

Cas gave a small smile. " Dean, I gave you this because I trust you and I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, or let anything hurt me. Now when you leave you won't remember anything including me or the trolls-"

"Wait, if I don't remember you then why would I keep this?" Dean interjected, panic laced through his words.

"You will remember me slightly. You will only remember that I am important and that this," He grabbed the Dean's hand that housed his grace. "is something that is special and only you get to have it. It's kind of like a human giving his heart away, you hold the power to protect me or crush and break me. But you should know that we will be meeting in the future. Now it's time for you to go and live your life."

Cas released his hand from Dean's and backed away. Dean put the necklace around his neck and stepped forward as Cas stepped back. Putting his hand on the bottom of Castiel's back and pulling him to Dean's front, faces only centimeters apart breathing each other's air. "Then I will protect it with my life, just as I would do the same for you. I'll make sure that you will get it back Cas, make no mistake of that." Giving a slight smile to Dean's words he closed the space between them. Lips moving at the same slow pace, Dean's tongue riding along Cas's bottom lip begging for entrance, Cas gave a slight moan and opened his mouth for Dean to invade and conquer. Their tongues clashed with each other for dominance, battling until the other gave in. Cas was the one to break down and let Dean lead the kiss into a more messy state.

Cas moved his hands to intertwine with Dean's hair, making his normal hair style look as if a tornado went through and destroyed it. Dean was the one to break the kiss and move his lips down Castiel's jaw and trail to Cas's collar bone. Castiel gave a small moan in pleasure as Dean made a small hicci on his skin, making the perfect skin of Castiel's have a blemish. Dean lifted his head as Cas tried to gather all the missing oxygen back to his lungs. "D-Dean you need to go before your father comes looking." Dean's small smile diminished into a frown.

"Let him come, I don't care." Untangling his hands from Dean's head, he gave Dean a slight shove away giving them a few inches of space between them.

"No Dean, you need to go."

Giving a small pout but obeying to Cas "Fine." Stealing one last kiss from Castiel he stood up straighter and fixed himself to look presentable he started to head back, before leaving the woods he turns his head back to Cas to say one final comment before they part for a great amount of time. "Castiel, I will find you again in the future and return your grace." Then he left, leaving Cas to decipher his feelings for this human. What if he liked this Dean more than the one on Earth, what is he supposed to do.

Dean made his way back to the group, Cas's grace under his clothes, hanging close to his heart. "Boy that took longer than I thought." John exclaimed.

"Where is Castiel, Dean?" Bobby asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"He's in the woods." Dean stated then turned to his father. "We can leave anytime you want."

John gave a happy grunt then bid farewell and thanks to Bobby. He and his family gathered on the horses and rode back to the castle, Dean wearing the same expression as they traveled through the woods, sadness and grief covered his face, one single tear slipping down his cheek as they rode. He wiped it off before anyone could see it with one hand, the grace being held in his other. Sam noticed the tear that was shed and was growing with concern as they rode but was surprised when they emerged from the woods, Dean's face was hard and cold. Dean forgot what he was so upset about but he knew that the bottle he held had to hold onto the grace and protect it with his life.

The castle came into view and Dean looked around at the town's people. "Nothing has changed much has it?"

Mary gave a small smile "Sweetie, you've only been gone for half a year. It may have been longer for you but for us it truly want that much time." Dean looked at his mother then back at the castle, left to himself to think. 

N/A: Hey I'm sorry that I haven't updated until now. I could just give you a bunch of crap excuses but that gets annoying for you and me both. I'm also sorry that this chapter is half the size of the first one. The first one was originally supposed to be two chapters but that didn't go as planned :/ I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be posted. I have had a horrible case of writers block so I might not post for a few weeks, but I might. If you have any comments or ideas on how the story could go I could love it if you left a review or private message me. Thanks for reading this so far. You're all amazing!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update, I haven't even touched a computer for a month or so. Plus I've got really bad writer's block with this story. So I am putting this on for now, I know that it's just beginning and I also know that I'm scum for not continuing but I can't think of what to do for this. You can forget the story ever existed, leave a suggestion on what should happen next, or you can just message me and I will let you have the story on your own account, I am not limiting on to how many people can have the story. So ya...I'm really sorry. :/


End file.
